Nexus/Clues/July 2012
7/10/12 - Darkness Draught I will be taking over the wonderful opportunity, To stump and confound the Community, So without further ado, I present your latest clue! Explanation Reading the text gives "IN DARKNESS YOU MUST RELY ON OTHER SENSES TO SHOW YOU THE WAY". Treating the image as Braille with the letters representing bumps gives ALCHSHROUDENCROACH. Solution is: * 5x Alchemist * 5x Shroud of Shadows * 5x Encroaching Darkness 7/11/12 - Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer Yesterdays clue was to easy fair to say, Most of the players seemed pretty blasé, You all requested a card that you really need, Here is one with a clue to make your brain bleed. Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer As you are trying this crazy puzzle to solve, And your brain starts to twitch and dissolve, As you shout to the Dev's "make it more tame", Know that in actuality Morat is the one to blame! Explanation This clue refers to the chess match between Deep Blue and Garry Kasparov. The picture gives the final positions of the game pieces and you have to return them to the starting positions to get the correct combination of letters. After returning the pieces to their original positions, you get: N C H N T D R M S - Enchanted Arms B S T W T N - Beast Within N R S T R G T H - Inner Strength 7/12/12 - The Goddess Smiles Greetings community! Late into the night Kalevra was visited by a messenger. The messenger carried a sack of gold and a scroll sealed with a wax skull and crossbones emblem. I can't say as though I know what went on, but to make a long story less long when I asked him what had happened he simply informed me that he was required to take an emergency "hunting trip" and would be gone for a few days. In his absence I will be providing you with some Nexus clues until he returns. Here's the clue for today. Best of luck! :7-4, 2-1, 4-3, 6-2, 8-1, 7-4, 2-1, 7-4, 4-2, 3-2, 7-4, 4-1, 7-3, 3-2, 9-3, 3-2, 6-1, 7-1, 8-1, 9-3, 7-2, 8-2, 4-3, 8-3, 3-2, 7-3, 4-2, 3-2, 2-1, 8-3, 3-2, 6-2, 5-3, 9-3, 2-1, 8-2, 7-3, 2-1, 2-2, 5-3, 8-2, 3-2, 3-1, 4-3, 8-3, 4-3, 6-2, 3-2, 3-2, 3-1, 4-3, 2-3, 8-1, 2-1, 8-3, 3-2, 6-2, 4-1, 4-3, 6-2, 4-1, 2-1, 6-2, 4-1, 3-2, 5-3, 8-1, 3-2, 8-2, 2-3, 3-2, 7-3, 7-4, 5-3, 2-1, 7-4, 8-1, 2-1, 7-3, 7-3, 6-3, Explanation Each of the pairs of numbers is from a number pad: Thus, 7-4 = Number 7, Letter 4 = S'; similarly ''2-1 = '''A. This provides us with the following ingredients: * 5x Saint's Ashes * 5x Grey Empty Quiver * 2x Heavenly Aura * 5x Blue Divine Edict * 2x Avenging Angel * 5x Teucer's Last Arrow 7/13/12 - Suicidal Charge Greetings community! Word has reached me that Kalevra is still alive and doing well but has unfortunately been delayed during his travels. Something about "Enforcing diplomacy with the song of steel" or some such. There were a lot of blood stains on the parchment, but I assume they weren't his. As a result, I'll be providing you with another clue today. Please keep in mind that this is the final Nexus clue of the week, with clues returning on Monday. Best of luck and see you next week! :5124914410467423 Explanation Clue gives these numbers: 5124914410467423 and the original clue for suicidal: 0911044 so we can split it up like this: 5124 91 44 10 467 423 compared to 91 10 44 from the original clue The 5214 represents the non-card ingredient: 5 - Quantity 1 - 1st tab on crafting page after the Nexus tab 2 - 2nd item on the page 4 - The color of the craft (1 Brown, 2 Grey, 3 Green, 4 Blue) So that gives us: 5124 - Battered Shield 91 - Support Fire 44 - Greater Ferocious Cleave 10 - Barrage 467 - Gut-Breaker Draught 423 - See You in Hell! 7/16/12 - Crystal Heart :: Kalevra walks out of the shadows, dirty, scorched in places and covered in blood Hello Community sorry for my absence, I was taking care of something...ugly. Without further ado, mostly because I need medical attention, I present you with some poems that are today's clues to a nexus recipe. Good luck! :: Stumbles into the shadows calling for Macheon In the icy air of night! While the stars that oversprinkle All the heavens seem to twinkle With a crystalline delight; Keeping time, time, time, In a sort of Runic rhyme, -The Bells, Edgar Allen Poe Whose cureless wounds ev'n now most freshly bleed: Yet since my death-wound is already got, Dear killer, spare not thy sweet cruel shot: A kind of grace it is to kill with speed -The Sonnets, Shakespear O the cunning wiles that creep In thy little heart asleep! When thy little heart doth wake, Then the dreadful night shall break. -The Cradle Song - William Blake Explanation 1st poem - Crystal 2nd poem - Killer 3rd poem - Heart 7/17/2012 - Unleash Hell! Once you figured out the above puzzle the rest should be as easy as 1 2 3, but remember there is no I in team. ndsdcdwrzjswmgxjmsisnxdjlfeyyrlqvaucjbzyjfbznuoknh pgymtjwrtfdwubekkfarhlbwxqfmxhhrcrzyhzeofhvcpknbix ewoglvirkvqhhlvmvvfespcjnyniquiayrgfbygphfafzipovy ockvaxogfccbnesuppxqhghzgkvghtodxaqisgeedanpgxueac cpqglqeuudupfcsvuohlbhbjkggwqvlzrtcfkmrxukzuovawun pefkhdetkwsnhrkhvjpdkfuyduqngwlslencxwownpqnnmmjmg hoyirjgdipeuvvggaslhjxqtvzuxybufcfharndxasdfglbyum gkfkdbvoijuiaejrjmzpmqiieteylchhicyzxlzocurmyxpvtg ucxrkuzhrsiihcyhwbflxigvrnmyhjgisxmaxqduqgzbxgeqwe tilrfrpwggofpaagymoydqbawabuwgflqrpaeiuxsrtxdbfvwe hqvrgvxjusqanimhdstllutirvuvbsbulqwusjhbabiqvctngm vyhnizdaxbhpfysfbsiicnzfffvedsbfvcqfdrklfovinccech ezzbqfkqkpiahmxuuaohjtdbcqoihqqceromnkvfzicwjhksix vyrpszvpxnjfdbmfmgxcciaujhnvruqejeizorchnqysknibvi dxwhghcjjvfjyrvsxllrlvdfdepryzntfqpufnogotzxlnrbiw cwlvcyefigtciohaicztwwmjpwaocwowqyyqqdiexboftfwoyc yeozyvtazzvuylrcljqukrmykcfcnqqbcytdcdknldfhdomlfn nwvowhasujbuhxeyvlpnuhnhyczeqkgijytzgzvbtssvbkjmse dwgmnogutvqzdempcrnbjkgymukybdrrtbxjepmuumjraubeug wcadxkwnykeqayhprokjebensztcayisoainbprpqmtgsrkwya brumtfdpoxdxaftdxwriqhxtzuucvlkuoahtsxgaljxrhksdqs zwqjffogzecwjjkudcvpolzifhaqmmlcbalvidpqxboktpwzae Explanation The puzzle clue and the line under it points to using the Fibonacci Sequence. Selecting the letters of each paragraph using the Fibonacci Numbers multiplied by the paragraph number gives: #ndscrmnate fre - Indiscriminate Fire #crushng msery - Crushing Misery #got my mark - Got My Mark 7/18/12 - Nord Berserker's Breeches Unfortunately, Kalevra was slain in battle yesterday. Don't worry, he won't stay dead long. Usually Mouse would take over at this point but he is passed out in a fit of drunken revelry (again!) Thus, I am bringing you today's clue. Numbers … Henry Ed Jane Mary Phil Liz Jim <------- Use his version Charlie Ollie Rick ... Explanation The times are the chapter and verse of the Book of Numbers in the King James Version (clued in the first part) of the Bible. Then you take the nth word of those verses (clued in the picture), giving the phrase "Two Sent Thigh Clothes Two Ass Thigh Clothes". 7/19/12 - Healing Light WHEN SOLVING A PUZZLE TOUCH IS OFTEN YOUR GREATEST SENSE! ff.jf/-d.bi cf.ag/-hh.de ce.hb/eg.hc ff.jf/-d.bi -ce.gf/cf.ja dd.hb/hd.ag cf.ag/-hh.de eh.be/j.fb ff.jf/-d.bi cf.ci/fb.fc dd.hb/hd.ag c5.ci/fb.fc -df.ci/bej.bc df.gi/bdj.gj dd.hb/hd.ag ff.jf/-d.bi bi.eg/-gg.ba ff.jf/-d.bi ce.hb/eg.hc ej.ib/g.bc ff.jf/-d.bi bi.eg/-gg.ba cf.ag/-hh.de ga.bg/ce.je ej.ib/g.bcj dh.ji/cd.hc dd.hb/hd.ag -ce.gf/cf.ja ff.jf/-d.bi ej.ib/g.bc -ce.gf/cf.ja dd.hb/hd.ag df.gi/bdj.gj ga.bg/ce.je Explanation The picture that TOUCH links to establishes the A = 0, B = 1, etc. code. 55.95/-3.18 25.06/-77.34 24.71/46.72 55.95/-3.18 -24.65/25.90 33.71/73.06 25.06/-77.34 47.14/9.51 55.95/-3.18 25.28/51.52 33.71/73.06 25.28/55.30 -35.28/149.12 35.68/139.69 33.71/73.06 55.95/-3.18 18.46/-66.10 55.95/-3.18 24.71/46.72 49.81/6.12 55.95/-3.18 18.46/-66.10 25.06/-77.34 60.16/24.94 49.81/6.129 37.98/23.72 33.71/73.06 -24.65/25.90 55.95/-3.18 49.81/6.12 -24.65/25.90 33.71/73.06 35.68/139.69 60.16/24.94 The numbers represent latitude and longitude coordinates of cities. 1. Edinburgh 2. Nassau 3. Riyahd 4. Edinburgh 5. Gaborone So the first row is ENREG. (Green) 6. Islamabad 7. Nassau 8. Vauz 9. Edinburgh 10. Doha 11. Islamabad So the second row is INVEDI. (Divine) 12. Dubai 13. Acton 14. Tokyo 15. Islamabad 16. Edinburgh So the third row is DACTIE. (Edict) 17. San Juan 18. Edinburgh 19. Riyahd 20. Luxembourg 21. Edinburgh 22. San Juan So the fourth row is SERLES. (Lesser) 18. Nassau 19. Helsinki 20. Luxembourg 21. Athens 22. Islamabad 23. Gaborone 24. Edinburgh So the fifth row is NHLAIGE (Healing) 25. Luxembourg 26. Gaborone 27. Islamabad 28. Tokyo 29. Helsinki So the sixth row is LGITH (Light) So the ingredients are Green Divine Edict and Lesser Healing Light. 7/20/12 - Blood Bond Hi community, I hope you are having a wonderful day . I decided today would be story time, but first here is a picture to brighten your day! Now to the Clue. This clue pertains to a puzzle from the past, and hopefully will help you along the path to solving it. Once, there was an assassin of some renown, he travelled far and wide. Everywhere he travelled, even to the top of Mount Doom and the cliffs of Seaview, battles were being fought. He obfuscated battle to battle, laying low many a foe, only to discover that the real enemy was elsewhere. Finally he arrived in front of the Master (well behind and slightly to the left), octagonal shapes decorated the room as the heroes of the land entered from the front, displaying all their mighty weapons and shiny armor. They dashed forward, instantly into battle with their tophatted foe. Suddenly they were surprised by a pair of gallant, sophistocated kobolds, Bartleby and Barnaby. These cowardly kobolds began to rout the heroes, leaping from under the decorations. This is when the real hero of the tale an unnamed assassin leapt out of the darkness, unexpectedly. He killed the Master, ending the brawl. The heroes escaped in the confusion and of course claimed all the glory. Such is the life of an assassin! Explanation The image was a Comma Butterfly. Read every letter after a comma and you get: The Blood is Blue, indicating Blue Drops of Blood. Previous clue gave us Misery and Torment. 7/23/12 - See You in Hell! Welcome to a very exciting week in Nexus Clues... We will be focusing on one card all week. What mathematically, can Mutate Oxygen Amount. Good Luck! Explanation It's pi. http://www.cadaeic.net/picode.htm 7/24/12 - See You in Hell! Today's clue has many layers, and is related to yesterdays clue Good Luck! Explanation After solving the picture like a sudoku puzzle, and then converting the greek letters into numbers (not using greek numerals, just a straight alphabetical conversion with alpha = 1). You get: 8 3 3 4 6 2 6 4 8 3 2 3 9 7 9 8 5 3 5 6 2 9 5 1 4 1 3. Which when read backwards is pi. 7/25/12 - See You in Hell! You can count on Caesar to help with this clue. Only 7 are to be used (discard the rest). You will then reach a point where you will require a previous solution. You must look past this point. Provided you take pairs, the final conversion should then be simple. Coder Levi Makes gloves. Come listen to Box vipers. Mambas put cards in MC cycles. Clive knows Codes are plain. The cruel six Ducks thrown like waxy Pigs. Chuckle And Cackle At camel thighs. Colin taxes Mud in wine. My love is Acting in King John, Charming the oxen. Look - Max Combs with an axe! Good Luck! Explanation *Count on Caesar, using 7: discard all letters that are not V X L C D M and interpret the result as Roman numerals. CDLVI MLV. - 456 1055 CMLI XVI. - 951 16 MMCDI MCCCL. - 2401 1350 CLIV CDLI. - 154 451 CLIX DCLIX I. - 159 659 1 CCL DCCL CMLI. - 250 1250 951 CLIX MDII. - 159 1502 MLVI CIII, CMIX. - 1056 103 909 L - MX CMIX! - 50 1010 909 *Previous solution is pi. Take pairs (each number and its successor) and take that digit of pi (e.g. 456th & 457th gives 23). *Convert back to the alphabet and obtain warwalkgbannerburndead. 7/26/12 - See You in Hell! lOoK iT IS a cLUe! kiRmouiTNqw5uDPsmqwRTmeekHwiwVFs2aJoekuBuqyVFiNXaa ToyaZmuRcBVBBaHPRHiXFkPXBHJuimLZLDm8eDuDuPZZHioeag 8BNgZXVyiPmZVLT3iiBBFJuyHqiwFq6PsDXiiHRPsBcVHiPyJi Nk4imZZBqDXZHBXioJasawcVDicRweDoHyoTekwH6i3NXFTRVo okmDDRNDZmVwVHPaDkiemDoR9BBTyuwFFLRFuPswTseBDgZNBX FiF1XoyaViVHFHagc2gBisgiXJPksXLFuByqoXToZmLiJPHDB7 gXLFLiuVDLHcqkiZgqVwXgT5iDemcakBFJTJwmwqiqJFBqJZVP XNNmeJyRkDFLkFeyaHZFi8HHwcogHimDqFsFyJaTZXLasJZT9V igPsgVTBHVcDPJmoLPswmmZBHayDBVmsHXmggHDwgLuwVcPiRL Ds5VaiuRFDsDHT3msT7iJmiNBDLmVoNNkoJiVyeDRFiPyggXsX RemEmber ThAT AriThMeTic is WHaT SEPaRaTeS Us fROM tHe BEasTs Good Luck! Explanation Replace: *i with . *T with - *All other letters with nothing Interpret the result as Morse code using numbers as separators, obtaining unleashvengefulwrath. 7/27/12 - See You in Hell! The last day in a long week of Clues, today will be interesting. Please be sure to report any brain aneurysms you or your clan mates may experience. Without further ado, here are your clues. 1) CNAYAOHBSLONHMNOADUNDAEBUCAEMTVSULKYSOUEOTDASGNETLYLTCIDSHUOOTLVADETUOUUEYASISKEE 2) GSVXSROWLUDLV, HSLFOWYVUZRILUUZXV, ZMWUFOOLUTIZXV, SVIHVOUGLPMLD. 3) VLK NSDGJ KYJREPGK, QD UG BANAPANPE BRQ AEKN EKPQVZIXF DQJN KD TJI ITEQ. Good Luck! Explanation Using Ceasar Shift, we get: 1. CLUES GIVEN ON MONDAY AND TUESDAY HAVE THE SAME SOLUTION BUT YOU SHOULD LOOK BACK AT TUESDAYS CLUE 2. THE CHILD OF WOE SHOULD BE FAIR OF FACE AND FULL OF GRACE HERSELF TO KNOW. 3. THE FIRST SENTENCE, IT IS LITERALLY THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE CLUE These were all hints for previous days. 1. The final number obtained on Tuesday should be read backwards. 2. A reference to the poem Monday's Child. Hint is that you must use the solution to Monday and Tuesday when solving Wednesday. 3. Another clue for Thursday, attempting to draw attention to iT. 7/30/12 - Charged Blast Since the Community is still chewing on last weeks clue, we decided to give you a fairly easy single day clue to keep you entertained while trying to finish up last weeks. ( For heaven sake there is no hidden clues in the above text. ) Good Luck! Explanation Republic of South Africa = RSA encryption n = 221 d = 35 This produces numbers below 26, a straight alphabetical matching gives: g h a t l s t o r m Which would be Green Smashed Wizard's Hat and Lightning Storm. 7/31/12 - Help from Beyond The usual suspects are off plotting nefarious things at the moment. I can't give you all the details of what they are doing but I will say that it involves a lot of well-trained rodents and the downfall of the human race. While they are gone, I bring you a clue. :In order to summon those who have crossed the veil of death, you will need to perform a powerful hex. To begin with, you will require 1 crow's bill and 9 ants. Once you have these ingredients, they must be tossed into the arcane vortex for the spell to be complete. Explanation Convert 1cb and 9a from hexadecimal to obtain 459 and 154, the card numbers of Spirits of Justice and Draining Beam. Category:Nexus